Final Fantasy: The magic wars
by chupacabra2
Summary: FF crossover, planning to be a big one, 1 chapter so far, CC always welcome :)


Ok, my first fanfiction I've posted here, there's a little story behind how this was created but I wont say it yet. If you personally think that this is trash and shouldn't be carried on then do say, just be subtle… ;) now if you'll excuse me, I have some prior engagements… 

Ok, already a new version :p I've been informed that there is a website called final fantasy Worlds apart so to avoid confusion I've renamed this fanfic "Final Fantasy: the magic wars". Also, I've figured out how to use paragraphing on Fanfiction.net so its not just one big chunk now J 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Section 1: The falling of an angel

Lindblum was hot. The walls were practically steaming and the heat haze was so strong it was like looking through a distorted sheet of glass. The local residents of the town were currently going through their daily routine. For those from the business district this might have been creating the latest top of the range armour and jewellery (today buy a phoenix feather and get a pair of fairy earrings at half price.) Or for the members of Tantalus it would include thinking up a new scheme for quick money (they were currently working on adding a new anti-mist engine.) But for the two sitting in the city centre it was as if they had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh yeah Vivi keep it coming." The larger of the two proclaimed (and he was a lot larger seeing as the other guy was only a few feet tall). The reason for why they weren't trying to dodge the sunlight it the shadows like everyone else in the city was because just above the two was a small aurora of light from which fell a reasonably large amount of water. The larger man was sitting at the edge of the fountain and behind him his tail was absent-mindedly dipping itself in the water. "Ok we'd better get back before dagger sends another patrol out looking for us" He sighed.

"Ok Zidane" agreed Vivi. The water aurora immediately ended and they felt the heat of the sun burning down on their soaked clothes. "Shall we take the roofs?"

"Nah, too hot for that, we'll cross the moat in the normal way" Zidane said, "jeez, I can't believe I just said that. Marriage must be getting to me."

Vivi paused. " It's not yet is it? I thought it wasn't for another 6 weeks… you know, with it being a princess there's a lot of preparation to do, I can't believe you actually got the Burmecian wings to put on a show at the wedding, they're the world's top flyers! "

"I know but come on I can't wait a whole 6 weeks of this. I mean I had do dodge 10 guardsmen just to come here, I tell you, you'd think she was having me stalked." Zidane smirked "but perhaps there's an upside to it I mean have you ever seen such a beautiful arse, you could just squ… Holy F*** what the hell is that!"

"What? I can't see anything. What are you looking at?" Vivi asked. He looked like a Burmese doll twisting his head round to find out what his friend was looking at.

"Not down here up there!" he shouted. Now lots of people were craning their necks up wondering what it was that had startled him. High above them there was what looked like a huge hole in the sky, hundreds of colours swirled around it but Zidane couldn't get a good look because what looked like a giant building emerging from it. It looked very high tech with a huge ring circling it. The top of the air building was covered in hundreds of flags and ropes. It seemed almost like an air-ship but no one had seen anything like it before.

"It's gonna fall!" Vivi shouted, "what if it hits us?"

"It'll never hit Lindblum," yelled a man standing up on a roof "it's gonna hit pinnacle rocks!"

Zidane took hold of his senses and shook them as hard as he could. "Get a grip" he muttered "what should I do?" the sound of the air-ship was now drowning out almost everything so he was finding it hard to concentrate. But finally he managed to think of the one thing he could do, watch. "Vivi come on, follow me."

"Wh…what, why are we going towards it, don't we wanna go away from it?" argued Vivi 

"We've gotta Find out what that thing is!" Zidane shouted over the noise. They began to run towards the outer gate. But before they got there they heard an ear-blowing boom. The ground began to shake and dust flew all over the place. Windows all along the road cracked and shattered. Zidane thought his ears were about to explode but almost at once the sound stopped and there was an eerie silence. The dust was still about so Zidane couldn't see more than a few feet in front but he knew that Vivi was still there beside him. "Vivi, come on" he called.

"Ok I'm right behind you" Vivi said and so Zidane felt his way to the city's outer wall. Once there he could feel the ladder that would climb all the way to the top of the wall and so after calling to Vivi he began to ascend it's creaky steps.

On the way up the dust began to thin and he looked back across the city. There were broken windows everywhere and people were running around like moogles at a party. He dreaded to think what it might have been like if the hulking machine would have crashed inside the city walls. He shuddered and continued climbing until he reached the top. He clambered over the side of the wall, up onto the dust free viewing platform and looked out upon the carnage. The entire countryside looked scarred as if a giant had decided to dig out a huge section of it and throw it away. Zidane could see the huge ship and it looked a mess. While it was floating it looked somehow majestic but now it was a heap of scrap. Its "halo" was completely bent and the writing was partly scratched but still readable so Vivi voiced his thoughts.

"What's that? Balamb Garden…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Section 2: Friend or Foe, coming soon?…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do ya think? I welcome all CC you have, but please, don't be brutal :P

Huzzah!


End file.
